five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoruichi Shihoin
Introduction Personality Yoruichi is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the Onmitsukidō and the Second Division's captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Kaien Shiba. For instance, she instructed Suì-Fēng to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Lady Yoruichi". Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Yoruichi is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those younger than her, such as Ichigo Kurosaki at the underground hot spring, a younger and hot-headed Byakuya Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng before her time as a captain, and Kisuke Urahara, childhood friend, former underling, and fellow ex-captain. While most of the time she displays either a serious or playful personal, she can be emotional when something involves those who are close to her. Such as, when she heard Suì-Fēng, her former student, was MIA, she become very sadden by this, and shed tears later on. According to Nico Robin, her tone has been a bit more depressed than her usual upbeat self. History (Bleach Manga) Five World War: Prologue Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Alliance Stealth Division Soifon Yoruichi and share a history towards each other, as Soifon was her former student, thus they formed a close bond. Soifon is very devoted and loyal towards Yoruichi, so much she didn't attend the Summit to assign the commanders for the Division because she would prefer to serve under her. Likewise, Yoruichi has a great amount of trust towards Soifon, as proven when she assigned her to locate Nirvana, even adding on how she could always count on her, much to Soifon joy. Yoruichi cares about Soifon very much, as when she heard that Soifon was confronted and captured by Orochimaru, she became greatly distraught and started to worry for Soifon, unaware if she either alive or dead. As such, she felt guilty as she was the one to assign the mission towards to Soifon, blaming herself in the process, shedding tears in the process, while remembering her past with her. As a result, according to Nico Robin, Yoruichi tone has become very depressed. Sai Nico Robin Anko Intelligence Division Kisuke Urahara Power and Abilities As the former captain of 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, the former commander in the Onmitsukido and the former head of the Shihion Clan, one of the Four Great Noble Houses of the Soul Society, Yoruichi is a very powerful warrior. He speed in Shunpo, earned her the title of "Flash Master", and as the former commander of the Onmitsukido, she is well versed in Shunpo and Hakuda techniques, with these credentials she was chosen to be the Stealth Division Commander of the Alliance. Zanpakutō As a former captain of the Gotei 13, it is known that Yoruichi possesses a Zanpakutō and has achieved Bankai, but she relies nearly exclusively on Hohō and Hakuda. Although she doesn't carry it at all in the current time, she wore it in the past. It resembles a kodachi or wakizashi which she kept sheathed horizontally behind her on her lower back, similar to how Suì-Fēng carries hers in the present day. * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Revealed Trivia Category:Soul Society Category:Stealth Division Category:Alliance Category:Commander Category:Female Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series)